leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Chibi Moon (anime)
Sailor Chibi Moon is Chibiusa Tsukino's Senshi identity. This is the first animated depiction of the original manga character. Profile Sailor Chibi Moon has bright bubblegum pink hair with three feathers on each side of her head. She wears a white shirt with a red bow, a pink skirt, white gloves and long bright pink boots. Appearance ''Sailor Chibi Moon In the '''S Season', she has a heart-shaped insignia on her choker and her transformation brooch in the center of her front bow. Her body becomes a bit older, taller, and her dominant color is pink (collar, skirt, boots, gloves, and choker) and her accent color is red (bows). Her boots are knee-high pink with a white border at the triangular top. The gem in her tiara is red. Her collar has two white stripes. Her earrings are simple pink studs. She wears two white-bordered red circular accents on her odango, with pointed white fittings resembling a rabbit's ears. In Episode 111 she gains two wing-like barrettes in her hair when Sailor Moon obtained the Holy Grail. Sailor Chibi Moon's shoulder and elbow pads are unique, in that they only had two bars instead of three. ''Super Sailor Chibi Moon In the fourth season, her fuku almost completely changes, in many of the same aspects as those of Super Sailor Moon. She is then known as Super Sailor Chibi Moon, which is a much stronger and more powerful form than her standard one. She still wears her barrettes, and her body is still a bit older and taller. Her choker becomes yellow with a red heart. The stripes on her collar are yellow. Her shoulder pads are translucent and shaped more like wings. The back waist bow is long, white, and billowy. She gains crescent moon insignias on her boots. The top of her skirt is adorned with a yellow belt and a duplicate heart-shaped brooch, and the most apparent change by far is that her skirt was no longer pink, but is instead white with a yellow and pink border at the bottom. Biography Sailor Moon S Sailor Chibi Moon came back to the 20th Century to undergo Sailor Senshi training with Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Senshi. She became yet another main character. Sailor Moon SuperS Chibi Moon and Sailor Moon were granted Super Sailor powers by Pegasus; becoming even stronger and more powerful tremendously. Her main weapon was the Crystal Carrion, which she used to call on Pegasus himself by calling out ''Twinkle Yell. She was a major main character in this season. ''[[Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars|'Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars']] She appeared for the first six episodes of the fifth season. Still in her evolved Super Sailor form, she appears to help defeat the vengeful Queen Nehellenia once again. However, the evil queen's interference has caused her to gradually fade from existence; as the future is gradually being altered from its rightful timeline. Regardless, she teamed up with her best friend, Super Sailor Saturn, and entered Nehellenia's castle of mirrors. Still fading away, she persuaded Super Sailor Saturn from using her immeasurably strong powers of death and destruction to their full potential; as she did not want her dearest friend to perish again. After Super Sailor Saturn was sealed in a mirror, and Usagi Tsukino made it to the castle, Super Sailor Chibi Moon faded away in a thoroughly distraught and heartbroken Usagi's arms. When Queen Nehellenia's plans are thwarted by Eternal Sailor Moon's vastly strong healing abilities from the mystical Eternal Tiare, she returned home to Crystal Tokyo with Diana and is not seen or heard from again. In this fifth and final season, she became a minor character instead of a main one. Magical Abilities 'Transformations' *Moon Prism Power, Make Up *Moon Crisis, Make Up (into Super Sailor Chibi Moon) 'Attacks' *Luna P Henge *Pink Sugar Heart Attack *Double Sailor Moon Kick *Luna P Shouka *Twinkle Yell (as Super Sailor Chibi Moon) *Supersonic Waves *Moon Gorgeous Meditation (alongside Super Sailor Moon) Items 'Transformation Items' *Prism Heart Compact *Chibi Moon Compact 'Attack Items' *Luna-P *Pink Moon Stick *Crystal Carillon *Red Hair Pieces *Moon KaleidoScope Trivia *She is the only main Senshi that does not appear in the ending credits of the series' final episode (neither does her civilian form). *She is the youngest and shortest Sailor Senshi in the group; not counting Chibi Chibi. * While she is well liked in Japan, many Western fans dislike her. * Her transformation symbol is a bright pink-colored heart (♥). It is not a scientific sign, neither a representation of her mystical moonlight/friendship-based attacks, abilities, or origins. Gallery ''For images of the anime incarnation of Sailor Chibi Moon, please see Sailor Chibi Moon (anime)/Image Gallery. es:Sailor Chibi Moon pl:Sailor Chibi Moon Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Biographies Category:Female Category:Crystal Tokyo Category:30th Century Category:Royalty Category:Anime Sailor Senshi Category:Anime